


Dark Blackwatch McCree Headcanons

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	Dark Blackwatch McCree Headcanons

•One of the most feared and admired agents in all of Blackwatch actively making your life hell so you can fall into his spell.  
•Doesn’t even speak to you at first, just sends hateful glances across the room. If looks could kill, you could’ve dropped dead right there. He has a way of staring into you that give you chills.  
•Talks all nasty things about you before he even interacts with you, doubting you abilities aloud to Reyes, openly insulting you in front of Genji.  
•”Only use for them is bait, damn fool can’t even walk straight.”  
•This could also have something to do with the fact that you make him feel things he’d rather ignore and pretend to find reasons to hate you for.  
•And you’re pretty sure he hates you.  
•That is until you and some other agents are assigned to train with him. You don’t even speak to him much then, either, but seeing how you act with some of your friends. Well, he gets to falling for you real fast.  
•You notice that while he still stares at you, you catch his eyes much less as they trail up and down your body. Sometimes, when walking past him reclining on a chair, cigar hanging from his lips, you can hear a long, silent whistle.  
•It only gets worse from there.  
•McCree following you wherever you go, most of the time without you even noticing. Whispering rumors to your friends about your disinterest in them to the point that they break all ties with you. Threatening you with his power, not only professionally but physically, until you give him whatever he wants.  
•He’s been watching you for a while at this point and knows what makes you tick, what he can use against you to get into your head.  
•”M’so glad you decided to be good for me, sweetheart. Wouldn’t wanna hurt that pretty little face of yours.”


End file.
